Masacres, maldiciones y otras muertes extrañas
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: En las acampadas nocturnas, y después de freir malvaviscos, siempre hay algo de tiempo para contar historias de terror. Y, como en todas las acampadas, las habrá de todos los tipos existentes. ¡Acepto peticiones de Pairings! :3


**FanFic Identity Card**

***Title:** Masacres, maldiciones y otras muertes extrañas.  
><strong>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR  
><strong>*Uploading Date: <strong>03.08.2011  
><strong>*Summary: <strong>En las acampadas nocturnas, y después de haber frito malvaviscos, siempre hay algo de tiempo para contar historias de terror. Y, como en todas las acampadas, las habrá de todos los tipos existentes [Acepto peticiones de Pairings :3]  
><strong>*Pairing: <strong>TotalPairings (Esto es, todas las parejas posibles habidas y por haber). ¡Se aceptan encargos, peticiones y sugerencias! ^^  
><strong>*Disclaimer: <strong>Una obra como es Axis Powers – Hetalia nunca me podría haber pertenecido, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará (No de momento -w-). En cambio, tenemos al magnífico genio Himaruya Hidekaz como su creador y dueño. Ooh, te alabamos *Reverencia*  
><strong>*Advices:<strong> Sangre, muerte de personajes y nada más, creo. Si veo que hay alguna otra advertencia, la constaré antes del capítulo ^w^ Posible peligro de OC (Intentaré que no sea así xD)  
>El resumen se podría poner como una advertencia, porque me quedó bastante caca XD<br>***Others:** En este primer capítulo aún no hay ninguna historia, -y por lo tanto ningún advice-, pues es como una introducción para que os ubiquéis. Trataré de poner siempre una historia por capítulo, con título acorde a ella~

¡No olviden que pueden hacer sus pedidos de Pairings!~

* * *

><p><strong>Maldiciones, masacres y otras muertes extrañas<strong>

Chapter 1.- Acampada nocturna (Introducción).

- Y fue entonces, así como dije, como los mataron a todos. - Terminó su relato de terror la representación de China, Wang Yao, con la misma atmósfera misteriosa e invencible que solo él parecía poder llegar a crear.

Miró a sus compañeros que permanecían, temblorosos y todo con sendas caras de miedo, sentados en troncos caídos, rocas o tocones dispuestos a intervalos medianamente regulares en torno a un fuego común, como un círculo ceremonial frente a una hoguera. Sonrió con burla.

- ¿Realmente os ha asustado la historia, aru? Oh, venga, si a mí me la contaron de pequeño y no daba miedo, aru~

Tenía razón; la historia en sí era un engañabobos, un cuento para entretener, pero era la majestuosa manera de contarlo por parte del asiático la que la recargaba con el toque terrorífico del que carecía.

- A mí no me dio miedo, kolkol~ - Sonrió infantilmente el ruso, como era su costumbre. Él era, posiblemente, el único que no había sufrido con aquella historia. - Realmente no da tanto miedo.

Aquellas últimas palabras surtieron un buen efecto sobre algunas naciones, consiguiendo que recapacitaran sobre su miedo; sin embargo, provocaron el efecto contrario sobre los más débiles, aumentando su miedo y el riesgo de padecer peores pesadillas.

- Rusia tiene razón. Solo se trata de una historia de terror, algo completamente inverosímil, sobretodo desde un punto de vista científico. Solo los tontos se la tomarían como real... - Se fijó el alemán, Ludwig, en el temor creciente en los ojos cristalinos de sus dos mejores compañeros, Italia y Japón. Decidió que mejor sería callarse, por no comprometerlos más en aquel asunto. Además, por la forma en la que el italiano le miraba preveía que éste se escaquearía con él a su cama, con la escusa de la historia de miedo como razón de peso.

- Realmente, a mí tampoco me dio miedo. ¡Porque los héroes no tenemos miedo! - Comenzó con esta frase el americano una discusión y correntío de opiniones.

Unos creían que al fin y al cabo no era nada del otro mundo, a pesar de que aún sentían la adrenalina cabalgando por sus venas; otros pensaban que, a pesar de su inverosimilitud, no volverían a dormir tan a gusto como esperaban. Unos pocos permanecían callados, sin opinar, y la gran mayoría hablaba con sus compañeros más cercanos.

Una pequeña chispa en la fogata del centro fue suficiente como para llamar la atención hasta del más despistado.

- ¿E-Eso?... ¿Eso qué fue? - Inquirió asustado Alfred, quien momentos antes estaba alardeando, irónicamente, de sus "heroicidades".

El español alzó la mano levemente, delatándose al notar como la tensión en el ambiente crecía a la par que el miedo.

- Si realmente os pareció inquietante esa historia... - Sonrió Antonio como solo él sabía, mientras posaba su verde mirada sobre todos los allí presentes - … solo esperad a oír la mía. Es una historia que merece ser escuchada muy atentamente...

* * *

><p>¡Fin de la pequeintroducción! C: Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Prometo subir la primera historia cuanto antes! 3)

PD: No olviden pedir Pairings si quieren. Simplemente pongan cuales parejas les gustaría que saliesen y yo escribiré una historia chulilla para ella (Bueno, dentro de lo que de mi mente D No obro milagro. Aún no soy Dios :C) ¡Y, solo por hoy, quien pida parejas extrañas recibirá...! ¡TARARARARÁAAAN! ·······  
>Pues lo mismo que todos, una historia XD ¡Pero será más interesante y chula, lo prometo!<p> 


End file.
